1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to solid state memories, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to status registers in solid state memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid state memory devices have been widely used as data storage in various electronic devices. Generally, solid state memory devices include volatile memories (e.g., dynamic or static random access memories) and non-volatile memories (e.g., read-only memories and flash memories).
In most instances, solid state memory devices are manufactured in a form of an integrated circuit (IC) chip. Such memory devices are typically installed in electronic devices as components. Thus, various attempts have been made to set standards to address compatibility issues between memory devices and associated electronic devices. The Joint Electronic Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) has proposed various industry standards for solid state memory devices.
Certain memory devices include a status register that stores and provides memory status information to an associated electronic device during operation. The memory status information typically relates to operating conditions of the memory device. Examples of such operating conditions include temperature-related status information (e.g., quantized temperature measurements and temperature-dependent refresh timing information) and error-related status information (e.g., flags and other data indicating data error detection).
As part of standardization efforts, the JEDEC has proposed a specification (LPDR Optional Status Register Read (SRR); Committee Item Number 1663.01; Date of Council Approval February 2006) for a status register in an SDRAM. According to the JEDEC specification, the status register is a 16-bit register. Status information stored in the status register is read by an associated electronic device in a parallel form via the data pins of the SDRAM.